Generally, a resin material has low conductivity with the surface resistivity thereof being in the range of about 1014 to 1016Ω/□; and thus, it is classified into an insulator material. Because of this, a resin material may be applied for the uses in which an electrical insulating property is required; however, for example, in the uses for a molded article, a film, a sheet, and the like which require antistatic property, it is necessary to provide the resin with conductivity, so that many studies have been carried out with this in mind.
In order to provide a resin material with conductivity, that is, in order to further lower the surface resistivity thereof, it may be effective to disperse into the resin material a conductive material including metal powder, metal fiber, carbon black, graphite, carbon fiber, and carbon nanotube; however, depending on the composition of the mixture and the method for mixing and dispersion thereof, original mechanical characteristics owned by the resin itself are sometimes deteriorated by them. Accordingly, both electric characteristics and mechanical characteristics need to be satisfied in a good balance while affording the resin material with the conductivity.
Under the situation as mentioned above, in Patent Document 1, a resin composition is disclosed with which high conductivity can be afforded to a molded product when the composition is made to contain 0.1 to 50 parts by mass of extremely fine carbon fibril formed of aggregate of a conductive fibrous substance and 99.9 to 50 parts by mass of a synthetic resin.
In Patent Document 2, a resin composition which is obtained by adding a carbon nanotube and a specific surfactant to a hydrophobic thermoplastic resin is disclosed. Furthermore, disclosed in Patent Document 3 is a method in which a carbon nanotube is contacted with a water-soluble polymer or with a surfactant in an aqueous medium, followed by mixing thereof with a polymer latex and then by drying to remove water, and thereafter, by molding the composition thereby obtained.
However, in all of Patent Documents 1 to 3, in order to provide a resin molded product with high conductivity by addition of a conductive material, it was necessary to increase adding amount of the said conductive material. If adding amount of the conductive material is increased, there are problems of deterioration of molding processability and physical properties including mechanical characteristics that are originally owned by the resin itself. Moreover, if adding amount of the conductive material is increased, probability of locating the conductive material on surface of the resin molded product becomes higher; and thus, for example, if the article is a packaging material of an electronic device or a part thereof, the conductive material on surface of the molded product may drop off by friction of the molded product, whereby causing, because of this drop-off conductive material, problems of polluting an environment and giving mechanical damage to the parts and the like of the electric and the electronic device or giving an electrically harmful effect to the same.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1103-74465    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-231344    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-517996